


The Morning After

by cfcureton



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfcureton/pseuds/cfcureton





	The Morning After

Oliver came to in a startling amount of pain. He couldn't open his eyes, and the stabbing throb in his head was so bad he wanted to throw up. Fear smashed into him: If it hurt this bad it must be bleeding, and how long had he been out?

He tried to roll over in an attempt to get to his knees, but a wave of nausea hit him again; a concussion probably, he thought dimly.

"Dig," he rasped out, trying once more to open his eyes and finally managing to get one to cooperate. He was face to face with his partner, who was still out.

"Dig!" He moaned at the loudness of his own voice inside his aching head, but was relieved to see the man shift next to him and open his eyes.

Diggle groaned and winced as he rolled onto his back and put both hands to his head. "What the hell..." he rasped out.

"Dig, how bad is it? My head wound." Oliver was afraid to hear the answer, but ground out the question anyway. After a long agonizing moment his friend turned his head toward him and looked him over.

"No wound," he managed finally, closing his eyes again.

"Nothing?" Oliver was perplexed.

"No blood," Dig confirmed, feeling briefly over his own body to assess any damage.

"What the hell happened to us?"

Dig shook his head and immediately regretted it. "I don't know, but it was bad."

"We were at your bachelor party, boss," Rene supplied almost cheerfully as he strolled past them, a steaming bowl of ramen in one hand. Oliver pried the other eye open and blearily watched Wild Dog perch on the desk in Felicity's Lair, one leg dangling as he used chopsticks to bring a wodge of noodles to his mouth. Oliver's stomach flipped over again.

"Are we in the Lair," Diggle asked, rolling to one shoulder and levering himself off the floor.

"Yep. It's going on 10 o'clock in the morning."

"Where's Curtis? And Barry?"

"Barry disappeared halfway through the night. Something about Iris needing him." Rene rolled his eyes at the obvious booty call, then paused and gave the bathroom a meaningful glance. "Curtis is indisposed."

"My hair hurts," a faint, echoey voice moaned.

Oliver lay on his back, dying of thirst, and tried to recall the previous night's events. Professional wrestling, that was it. Dig had scored them VIP tickets and they'd started the night at Rockets Arena. But then...?

"What happened after the wrestling," he asked Rene thickly, hoping his memory was better than the big black hole in Oliver's skull.

"There was a lot of drinking. A LOT. And a few bars. Some dancing"--Dig and Oliver glanced at each other with a flash of concern--"I'm not really sure what else, 'cause I was as drunk as you guys." He sounded almost gleeful, slurping up another clump of noodles.

"Then why don't you look like us this morning," Dig asked as Oliver gingerly rolled to a sitting position and swallowed mightily.

Wild Dog shrugged happily. "Dunno. I just don't get hangovers."

"Like my sister," Oliver muttered offhandedly, then leveled a glare at Rene when his face lit up with sudden interest. His gaze dropped from Wild Dog down over his own body and that pulse of fear shot through him again. He was wearing last night's jeans, but also his Green Arrow jacket.

"Uh, did we do anything ELSE last night?"

Rene gazed at his team leader a moment, caught his meaning, and snatched up the remote to switch on the news. Meanwhile Diggle, having disappeared briefly from Oliver's peripheral vision, suddenly tossed a water bottle at him. It smacked him square in the chest and he groaned, grateful all the same. 

Rene turned up the volume and watched in silence as the blonde news anchor ran through an impressive list of overnight arrests. Credit for all the captures was given to masked vigilantes.

Dig chugged the rest of his water and flung the bottle into the recycling bin, then joined Rene in front of the tv screen, arms crossed over his chest. Back on the floor, Oliver's stomach took another turn for the worse. He rolled from his backside onto his hands and knees and hung his head, blowing out deep breaths. 

"Looks like we do pretty good work even three sheets to the wind," Rene announced proudly. "Whaddaya think about that, boss?" Oliver was too busy pushing to his feet to reply.

"Curtis, I'm comin' in," he bellowed, rushing the bathroom door.

\--------------------------------------------  
Felicity awoke face down on the shag rug in the living room of the loft. Her mouth was full of fuzz, literally AND metaphorically. She groaned as she straightened her arms to lift the top half of her body off the rug. A cursory glance confirmed that she was still wearing last night's mini dress, and her shoes were still on, although one heel was broken off. 

As she pushed her hair off her face her hand brushed something hanging around her neck. It took a bit of squinting and maneuvering, but she finally recognized Oliver's Green Arrow mask. Her heart stopped for a second as she considered this turn of events. 

Dinah stirred on the couch above her just as Thea bounced into the room, looking as fresh as a daisy. She plopped into the nearest armchair, situating herself sideways with her legs dangling over the arm.

"Good morning, sunshine," she chirped happily, loud enough to make Felicity squint. Dinah groaned and covered her face with a pillow. 

"Why do you look so good? I look terrible. I FEEL terrible," Felicity mumbled, clutching the edge of the coffee table as she tried to lever herself up on the broken shoe. Her knee brushed something under the table; she fumbled around for it and finally grabbed one end of a bo staff.

"What. Exactly. Did we do last night?"

Thea grinned wickedly. "I'm sorry you don't remember, because it was A LOT of fun. After the boys finished watching their dumb wrestling match, the three of us spent the better part of the evening trailing them around town, sneaky-like. Then when they--and we--were good and drunk we left them singing karaoke in some dive while we paid a visit to the Lair, geared up, and took down a bunch of bad guys. It's been all over the news this morning." She rummaged around in the chair cushion until she came up with Dinah's mask, then twirled it on her finger. "Turns out you're pretty badass with that staff, Miss Smoak."

Felicity blinked at her silently while Dinah removed the pillow from her face to give the blonde an appraising look. 

Her phone began to ring on top of the coffee table, and a slow smile of triumph grew on Felicity's face as she accepted John Diggle's call. Girl's Night Out, indeed.


End file.
